Ranma On Stage
by mdizzle
Summary: Ranma is going to join Kaleido Stage. but only after some convincing. RanmaxSora
1. That guy!

**Ranma on Stage**

Sora: "Hey everyone! The story is about to start so make sure you're reading your computer in a brightly light room!"

Me: "Sora what do you think you are doing?"

Sora: "Oh hi Mr. Author."

Me: "That's mdizzle."

Sora: "I was just doing the intro for the nice people."

I sweat drop.

Me: "Sora that's not how things are done in a fanfic, this isn't a DVD or a show. Now watch, this how you start a story. Start the fic."

4

3

2

Sora felt wonderful. She heard the audience applauding her it was the best thing in the world. Everyone in the audience had a smile on their face. But then she noticed that there was one man in the audience whose face quickly went from a smile to a frown. The man was well built and looked as if he could take on anyone. He had blue eyes and his raven hair was in a pigtail.

This perplexed her very much. Never had she made anyone smile without it staying a smile. Well she then walked off stage where Ken gave her a towel.

"You were great out there Sora." Said Ken.

"Thanks Ken. It's just…" started Sora.

"Just what?" asked Ken.

"There was a man out there and his smile didn't stay a smile. I've never had that happened to me before." Said Sora worriedly.

"Sora I think you're taking this way too seriously. There is a saying, you can please some of the people some of the time but you can't please all of the people all of the time." Said Ken.

"Maybe…its' just that well I don't know. It felt just wrong." Said Sora.

"Try not to think too much about it. We're pretty much done here, why don't you take a walk to clear your head?" said Ken.

"Thanks Ken. I think I'll do that." said Sora.

Sora was walking along the beach, it was just so relaxing. She then saw a tent in an empty lot.

"Somebody's camping outside of the woods?" asked Sora.

Then who should come out but…

"It's that guy!" said Sora.

Me: "And that's it for chapter 1. Don't expect too many speedy updates, but still review."


	2. Some things never change

Ranma: "Yo everyone. The next chapter is about to start so make sure you're reading your computer in a brightly light room and you're not reading too close to the computer screen."

Me: "Oh come on Ranma. You're just as bad as Sora."

Ranma: "What can I say? It's fun."

Me: "Sigh. Start the fic."

4

3

2

"It's that guy!" said Sora as she pointed at Ranma.

It looked like she now had his attention. A slight blush crossed her face when she realized that she looked really stupid pointing at him.

"Hey! I know you! You're that girl who did that killer show! Sammy, Susan…"

"Sora." Said Sora as she sweat dropped.

"That's it. Anyways that was a great show you did." Said Ranma.

"Um thanks. Uh what's your name anyways?"

"My name is Ranma Saotome. Nice to meet you." said Ranma.

"Uh I hope you don't mind but I kind of saw you in the audience and was wondering why your smile went back to a frown." Said Sora.

Ranma frowned again.

"Wow. Whatever it was it must've been really, really bad." Said Sora.

"Found my fiancé in the arms of another man trading saliva, left her, and then I came here. End of story." Said Ranma sourly.

He then picked up his pack and started walking away.

"See ya later." Said Ranma coldly.

"Wait!" said Sora.

Ranma was still walking away.

So Sora did what came natural to her when people ignored her…she chased after him.

"Hey! Come on! Quit following me!" said Ranma.

"Wait! Please!"

this girl just didn't give up. So Ranma decided to loose her by doing some of the balance training he used to do in Nerima. He jumped on to a fence and started running on it. He ran about a block on it and when he turned around he saw Sora following.

"No way!" said Ranma astounded by the fact that Sora was actually following him.

"Let's see how she likes roof hopping!" said Ranma.

Ranma then jumped off the fence onto a four story building.

"Wow! I can't compete with that!" said Sora.

She then saw one of those roof things that covers stores that she always used when chasing after someone.

"Unless…" she said right before she ran up jumped off it and onto the roof.

"That's pretty good but how long can you keep up?" said Ranma.

He then jumped from roof top to roof top.

"Wait! I'm sorry!" shouted Sora.

She knew it was risky but for some reason this guy was worth it. Why he was worth it she didn't know.

She got a running start then started to follow him.

"Come on! quit running!" said Sora as she clumsily followed after him.

"Well then quit following me! Knew I should've gone to the forest instead." Ranma said that last part underneath his breathe.

Sora then started to jump to another building but the gap was bigger than expected and she started to fall screaming her head off.

Ranma looked back and started run after her. "Some things never change."

Apparently Ranma and Sora were higher up than she thought and she was falling but then she felt a pair of arms grab her. She hit the ground but something cushioned her fall.

She looked down to see Ranma.

"Oh no! Ranma!"

"One of these days I really got to stop doing this for people." Said Ranma painfully.

And then, he blacked out.

Me: "Don't worry people Ranma isn't dead. Are you kidding me? This is like the second chapter, and I would never kill of Ranma…at least not in this fic. But review."


	3. Waking up in Kaliedo Stage

Ken: "Hi everyone. The next chapter is about to start so make sure you're reading in a brightly lit room and not too close to the computer screen."

Me: "Oh come on! Even you're in on this!"

Ken: "Yep. Me too."

Me: "Just for that I really am going to pair Ranma up with Sora! Start the fic!"

Ken: "WHAT? Hey now wait a minute! Maybe we work something out!"

4

3

2

Ranma awoke in a white room.

"Uh did anyone get the license number of that truck?" asked Ranma to no one in particular.

He then noticed various medical equipments around the room.

"Where am I? Doesn't feel like a hospital." Said Ranma

He got up and realized he had a throbbing headache.

"Sigh. I always got to be the hero." Said Ranma.

He then thought he heard voices.

"Figures, you meet a nice guy and what do you do? You put him in a coma."

"But wait a minute, back up, you said he jumped to the top of a four story building?"

"That's right. It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen."

"He might be an even better performer than Yuri."

That was his cue to enter. He opened up the door and walked out.

"Hey there. Talking about somebody I know?" asked Ranma.

"Ranma!" shouted a surprised Sora.

"No way! You should've been knocked for like a month with that fall!" said the orange haired girl.

"I'm kind of used to'em. Where am I anyways?" asked Ranma.

"Kaleido Stage: back stage…sort of." said a purple haired girl.

"Mind if I have a look around? Never been to the backstage on anything before." Said Ranma.

He then started to walk off.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Oooh as if I'm not enough trouble for bringing him here as it is." Said Sora.

She then ran after him.

She ran into the cafeteria where the lunch lady seemed to be crying.

"Have you seen a tall man, black hair, red Chinese shirt with his hair in a pigtail?" asked Sora.

"He was just here **sniff** he ate everything we had **sniff** even the left overs." Said the lunch lady.

"Wow! He's a fast eater! Which way did he go?" asked Sora.

"Towards the stage." Said the lunch lady sadly.

"Oh no! Kalos is going to kill me!" said Sora.

She then ran off to the stage.

When she got there she found Ranma walking the tight rope…ON HIS FINGERS!

"He's quite good. Best I've seen in years." Said Kalos.

"KALOS! Don't sneak up on me like that." Said Sora.

"Sorry. Who's your friend anyways?" asked Kalos.

"That's Ranma, he saved me from a four story drop." Said Sora.

"Really?" asked an intrigued Kalos.

"But the thing is he jumped the four stories." Said Sora.

"Impressive. Not even Yuri could accomplish that feet. I think I would like to speak with him in my office." Said Kalos.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"You wanted to see me Mr. Kalos?" asked Ranma after entering the room.

Kalos was seating in his usual chair and turned it around to talk to Ranma.

"Yes. I must admit Mr. Saotome you impressed me with your antics on stage." Said Kalos.

Ranma rubbed the back of his neck guiltily.

"Sorry about that. I guess I should've asked first huh?" said Ranma.

"Forget about it. It's okay in fact Ranma I was wondering if you would like to join us." Said Kalos.

"You want **me** to join Kaleido Stage?" asked Ranma.

"Surely you've noticed the shortage of male performers. We need as many as we can get. It's either you join or we call in a favor to get a famous French performer."

"Thanks. I'm flattered but I'm a martial artist not a performer."

"Well if that's how you really feel I won't force you. But here's my card in case you change your mind." Said Kalos.

Ranma took the card from Kalos.

And with that Ranma left the office.

"So what did he want?" asked Sora.

"He wanted me to join up." Said Ranma.

"Really?" asked Sora excitedly.

"Yeah but I turned him down." Said Ranma.

0.0

"See ya." Said Ranma as he left.

Me: "And that's the end of that chapter and KEN WILL YOU PLEASE STOP FOLLOWING ME AROUND?"

Ken: "Please change your mind about the pairing PLEASE!"

Me: "Okay now I'm definitely going to keep it."


	4. May Wong is out

Fool: "Greetings everyone. The next chapter is about to start so please make sure you're reading in a brightly lit room and are not too close to the computer screen."

Me grabbing him: "THAT DOES IT! COME HERE YOU!"

Fool scared: "I was just doing the intro."

Me handing him to Stitch: "It's a story! It doesn't need an intro! Here Stitch, eat."

Stitch then walks away with Fool in his mouth.

Fool: "Hey now wait a minute..."

Me: "Start the fic."

4

3

2

Two weeks have passed since that day. Mr. Leon had already come but Sora's main focus at the moment was Ranma.

"I still can't believe he turned Kalos down." saidSora.

"I know. Some people would kill to join Kaielido Stage." said Mia.

"Yeah, I was one of them." said Sora.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ranma was jumping from lamp post to lamp post. It was good balance training and he needed to work on his speed for this kind of thing. He had unknowingly approached a sign where an advertisement for the latest of Sora's performances.

"...there is no way how I'm going to let someone as unworthy as you Sora be Mr. Leon's partner. I, May Wong (A/n: I think that was her name)will not allow it." said a girl.

"Excuse me miss, but who are you to decide this?" asked Ranma coldly.

"What? Who said that?" asked the girl.

"Up here stupid!" said Ranma.

The girl looked and saw Ranma and her pupils were soon replaced with hearts.

"Don't even think about it! Now tell me why you don't think Sora is worthy to be this guy's partner." said Ranma.

"She isn't worthy enough because she has no talent..."

"And how do you know this? Have you seen any of her shows?"

"Well, no..."

"Have you seen any of her work?"

"No..."

Ranma then said under his breathe "Just what I need, a female Kuno."

"Then listen, I may not know much about her work but apparentally I know more than you so listen up! Sora has done some sort of bird thingy...I think it was called Pheonix or something, she also performed the legendary manouver with Layla. Maybe you should learn more about someone before you go accusing them. But since you came all this way from who knows where I'll make you deal." said Ranma.

"I'm listening."

"A game of catch. If you can catch me in under 5 minutes then I'll let you interupt the show so you can do your little thing. But if you can't you have to leave never to return." said Ranma.

"Deal."

So with that Ranma ran off hopping from street lamp to street lamp with May following on the ground.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Elsewhere...

"Hm I see." said Fool.

"Fool? Aren't you supposed to be in heaven or something?" asked Sora.

"I'm the Spirit of the Stage not a ghost. But that's not the point, by the look on your face you have been smitten by someone from your past." said Fool.

"What are you talking about? I never met Ranma before the night he came to see my show." said Sora.

"Oh so his name is Ranma is it?" asked Fool.

Sora froze, how could she have been that careless?

"Well I'll cross reference the two of your names in my crystal ball." said Fool.

"You can do that?" asked Sora.

"My dear Sora I am the Spirit of the Stage, I can do anything." said Fool.

"Huh. It's always the quiet ones." said Sora.

"Ah I have something. Gaze into my crystal ball." said Fool.

She did and she saw childlike versions of herself and Ranma.

Chibi-Sora goes up to Chibi-Ranma.

"Hi. My name is Sora, want to be friends?" asked Chibi-Sora.

"Okay." said Chibi-Ranma.

The two played for a little while then fell onto the grass laughing.

"Hey Ranma, do you have a dream? You know, something you want to do more than anything?" asked Chibi-Sora.

"I want to be the world's best martial artist. What do you want to do?" asked Chibi-Ranma.

"Hm...I know. I want to be Kaleido Stage's biggest star." said Chibi-Sora.

"Kaleidawhat?" asked Chibi-Ranma.

"Ranma let's make a promise. Let's promise that no matter what nothing will stand in our way." said Chibi-Sora.

"Okay." said Chibi-Ranma.

"And if we both accomplish our dreams we can get married." said Chibi-Sora.

"Okay." said Chibi-Ranma.

So they then sealed the deal with a pinky swear.

Sora was wide eyed and had her mouth hanging open.

"Cute isn't it Sora? Sora?" asked Fool.

He then waved his hand in front of Sora.

"Uh-oh. I think I broke her." said Fool.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Elsewhere...

"I-I can't believe I lost." said May.

"Thems the brakes kid." said Ranma.

"What (sniff) What am I going to do now?" said May starting to sob.

Ranma then started to feel guilty.

"How about BroadWay?" asked Ranma.

"Huh?" said May.

"You could go to BroadWay or maybe even Hollywood. If your name can't be up in lights for Kaleido Stage why not some place just as big, and I can tell you probably no one there has ever seen someone like you." said Ranma.

"I...I never thought about that." said May.

"Well maybe you should. The fact that you were even able to keep up with me is saying something. I bet you'll light up where ever you plan on going from here." said Ranma.

"T-Thank you. I will repay you some day I promise." said May.

She then left.

"Well nothing left to do now but head on back to camp." said Ranma.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"I'VE BEEN ROBBED!" shouted Ranma.

Ranma was in front of what was supposed to be his camp site only to find it completely empty.

"I SWEAR YOU CAN'T TRUST ANYONE IN AMERICA! I leave the camp site for just a little while ONLY TO FIND EVERYTHING COMPLETELY GONE! Oh man, this means I'm also broke now. Well I guess there's only one thing to do now." said Ranma.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Kaleido Stage back stage...

"I am not performing for little kids!" said Leon.

Sora gasped at his statement.

"Well how do you like that?" said a voice.

Everybody looked to the right only to see...

"Ranma." said Sora.

"I thought I'd never see the day that a performer wouldn't care bull shit about his audience." said Ranma.

"You dare to say such a thing to the star when you have no idea what it is like? I spit on your shoes!" said Leon.

Leon spits on Ranma's shoes and Ranma just looks at him with half lidded eyes as if to say 'Is that really your best insult?'

"Does this mean you've finally decided to take us up on our offer?" asked Kalos.

"Yeah, but let's get a couple things straight! You guys were the ones who made the offer to **me** not the other way around so I don't want to hear any complaining about it! Second, I want you all to know that I'm a martial artist first and a performer second. If this should in any way interfere with my art I'm out of here got it?" asked Ranma.

Everyone but Leon nodded.

"Good. Now come on. We got a show to do." said Ranma.


	5. Ranma sings karaoke

Mousse: "Salutations everyone. The next chapter is about to begin so be sure to make sure your reading in a brightly lit room and are not reading too close to the computer screen."

Me: "WOULD YOU GUYS JUST CUT THAT OUT! Sigh. I have too many Ranma stories. I don't own Ranma, Kaleido Star, or any of the songs that are in this chapter. Start the fic."

4

3

2

Ranma and Sora ran backstage.

"That was the best show I've ever done!" said Sora.

"Yeah, and the crowd seems to have taken to it pretty good too." said Ranma.

Mr. Leon then walked up to Ranma.

"Ranma...I apologize." said Mr. Leon.

"I'm sorry, did you just apologize to me?"

"I treated you like an ametur when you really have a lot of talent. And most importantly, you reminded me of what it really means to be a preformer. I thank you and take my leave." said Mr. Leon.

"You're leaving?" asked Sora.

"There is no need for me to stay. Kaleido Stage is in good hands with you two. So long." said Mr. Leon.

Kalos then came backstage with them when everyone was off stage.

"Good job everyone. I think it's safe to say that this was our best show yet. Now you can all go home." said Kalos.

Ranma then went up to Kalos. "Uh Kalos, we have a problem. You see I usually put up a tent in an empty lot but this morning...I was robbed."

"Just as well, we're all ready getting a room ready for you but until then I'm afraid you'll have to stay with one of our preformers. Hm...Sora! Come over here!" said Kalos.

Sora then seperated from her friends and came over to Kalos. "What is it boss?"

"Ranma needs a place to stay so he'll be staying with you for a little while." said Kalos.

Sora's entire body froze.

:"I wasn't kidding when I said we had a lack of male preformers." said Kalos.

One of Sora's friends then went up to Ranma. "Hi Ranma. I'm Mia Guillem. Me, Sora, and Anna were about to go out for some karaoke. You want to come?" asked Mia.

"Well I usually think that guys holding microphones usuallylook like dorks butsince Sora's the only one with the key to her room I guess I'll have to come." said Ranma.

"Great. We'll go just as soon as we can snap Sora back to reality." said Mia.

Sarah then went up to Kalos. "You know, he could've just stayed with Ken for a little while." (A/N: Is it just me or does sometimes it seem like he's the onlyguy who works backstage?)

"What can I say? I'm feeling...mischieveous today." said Kalos.

"And we all know how rare that is." said Sarah.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Outside...

Mia, Anna, Sora and Ranma went outside to see...

"Mr. Policeman!" said Sora.

"Hey there Sora! What're you and your friends doing out so late?" asked the very large policeman.

"We're all going out for some Karaoke." said Sora.

He then saw that Ranma was there and walked over to him.

"Uh hi." said Ranma.

He then picked up Ranma and was trying to crush him. "I'll see if you're man enough to be Sora's boyfriend!"

Now if it were anyone else Ranma would probably kick him in the head right about now but since it was a police officer Ranma just slipped out of his grasp and jumped away.

"Listen! I don't want to have to fight a police officer! Besides, me and Sora aren't anything like that!" said Ranma.

Sora's head dropped in depression and was blue in the face as she kept repeating "Not anything like that." (A/N: Think of what Ken was saying when the police man thought he was Sora's boyfriend.)

"Uh Sora? Are you okay?" asked Ranma.

It took a little while but they snapped her out of it.

They started to head towards the place that presumably had karaoke when Ranma saw an old friend.

"Mousse? Hey uh you two go on ahead without me. I think I just spotted an old friend. I'll catch up." said Ranma.

"Okay Ranma, here's where you need to go." said Mia as she handed him a slip of paper with an address on it.

"Okay, see you there." said Ranma as he waved goodbye.

Ranma then started to go over to Mousse. "Mousse! Yo Mousse! Over here!" said Ranma.

Mousse looked over and saw Ranma. "Ranma? What're you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Hey you finally got those stupid contact lenses. Did you find that chi wizard I told you about okay?" asked Ranma.

"Yeah, I found him alright. But when I came home I found...I found...I FOUND SHAMPOO WITH ANOTHER MAN!" shouted Mousse.

He then started to cry uncontrollably making Ranma feel uncomfortable.

"Uh there there Mousse. I know how you feel. The same thing happened with me and Akane." said Ranma.

"You mean you found Akane sleeping with another man?" asked Mousse with tears in his eyes.

"Well no. She was just Frenching the guy... a lot. So what'cha doing here?" asked Ranma.

"I'm afraid I've become a ronin! And what's worse is I found out that somebody stole all my camping equipment!" said Mousse.

"Hey, somebody stole all my stuff too. So you don't have anywhere to go?" asked Ranma.

Mousse shook his head sadly.

"Well I'm part of a corporation called Kaleido Stage. Here, take this card and tell them I sent you." said Ranma handing Mousse the card Kalos gave him.

"T-Thank you Ranma." said Mousse.

"No prob. Now I have to catch up to some friends of mine so I'll see you later." said Ranma.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Karaoke Hut...

"Well look how finally decided to show up." said Anna.

"Sorry." said Ranma.

"Sorry's not going to cut it! You're going to have to sing!" said Mia playfully.

"You're kidding!" said Ranma.

"Nope, time to sing it up." said Anna.

"Oh come on!" said Ranma.

No matter how much he pleaded they didn't budge.

Ranma just sighed and took up the mic. He then looked through the book to see if he could find a song that he would like to sing. After searching about a hundred pages he found one.

"Sigh. Here I go, but you better not tell anyone about this!" said Ranma.

"We won't. We promise." said Sora.

Ranma sighed again and begun to sing "_Well you think you can take me on, you must be crazy. There aint a single thing you've done that's ever gonna faze me. Oh, but if you want to have a go, I just want to let you know...Yeah, get off of my back and into my game! Get out of my way, 'cause I'm wild and untamed! Get out of my face or give it your best shot! I think it's time youbetter face the fact! Get off of my back! You know it's all just a game that I'm playin. Don't think youcan find a way in, that's what I'm sayin... But if you want to have a go, I just want to let you knoooooooooow. Oh get off of my back, and into my game! Get out of my face, or give it your best shot! But you know this train is coming off this track! Get off of my back! Yeah, get off of my back! Get off! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Get off, get off, get off, get off, get off, get off, get off...Get off of my back!"_

Ranma sighed as he heard the girls clapping. "You three owe me big time." said Ranma.

"Don't worry Ranma, we won't tell anyone." said Sora.

"Is that the time?" asked Mia looking at the clock.

"Woa! We'd better get going!" said Anna.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sora's apartment...

"I'll sleep on the couch. You have my word I won't try anything." said Ranma.

"Oh don't worry, I trust you!" said Sora a little too quickly.

Fool then floated over to her.

"So this is the famous Ranma." said Fool.

"HUH! WHO SAID THAT? WHO'S THERE?" asked Ranma.

Fool froze. He wasn't able to see him but Ranma could hear him loud and clear.

"Did you hear that?" asked Ranma.

"No! You're hearing things, you're probably just tired!" said Sora.

"I guess you're right." said Ranma.

Me: "And there you go. I thought I should let you guys now that I'm going to go on a Ranma hiatus for a little while. And my staff knows what that means!"

My staff: "VACATION!"

Washu dressed as a ship's captain: "Ship is ready to sail Sir!"

Me: "Alright, everyone in here is invited to come aboard!"

Me and my staff then set sail.


	6. Here comes Ryouga

Me: "Hey everyone, sorry it took so long to update but me on my staff got stuck on a uncharted desert island after a storm."

Ryouga: "Hello everyone. The chapter is about to start…"

Me: "What the…? Ryouga? What are you doing here?"

Ryouga: "So make sure you're reading in a brightly lite room and are not sitting too close to the computer screen."

Me: "Great, you're in on it too aren't you? Oh well start the fic."

4

3

2

Fool froze. This guy could hear him but couldn't see him for some reason. This could only mean one thing, he was meant for something else and had accomplished it. This meant that he was available to be chosen for pretty much anything, in other words…he was fair game.

"Sora, tell me you heard that voice too." Said Ranma.

Sora quickly grabbed Fool and hid him behind her back.

"Voice? What voice? I didn't hear any voice. Maybe you're just so tired you're starting to hear things?" asked Sora.

"Yeah I guess that's a possibility. I have had a pretty long day." Said Ranma.

There was a bit of a silence between them until Ranma finally broke it.

"You know, I'm glad I found another Japanese person here in America. I tried asking directions for a certain Okonomiyaki stand and they didn't know what I was talking about." Said Ranma.

"Really? I haven't had that in a long time. Are you sure there's one here in America?" asked Sora.

"Yeah, somewhere around here. But the thing is I can't find it. In fact I've been trying to find it for three days! Kind of the reason why I came here actually. Tell you what, if I ever find it I'll take you there personally, my treat." Said Ranma.

Fool was starting to struggle in Sora's hands causing her to panic.

"Great. I'm just going to go out for a breath of fresh air." Said Sora.

She left the apartment with Fool at her back.

Outside she let Fool go to get some answers.

"Fool, how is it Ranma could have heard you?" asked Sora.

"I think he might have been chosen by my sister, the Spirit of the Fight. He must have accomplished whatever it was she chose for him." said Fool.

"What do you think she chose him to do…wait…you have a sister?" asked Sora.

"Yes. But unlike myself she chooses not to appear in front of her chosen ones, she'd rather accomplish what she sets out for them from the side lines. Sort of a behind the scenes type person." Said Fool.

"So what do you think was the goal she was trying to set for him?" asked Sora.

"Knowing her and based off of what I've heard about Ranma, probably to make him the greatest martial artist on the planet." Said Fool.

"So he's the best now?" asked Sora.

"The best of the best apparently. And now that he's accomplished that he's fair game to be available for whatever, whether it be for the stage or something else." Said Fool.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW?" shouted a voice.

Such a shout confused Sora so she looked over the edge of the railing to see who could have been shouting at this hour.

He was a man with a striped bandana around his forehead with a yellow shirt to match.

"Who is that?" asked Sora.

"Looks like just some lost boob to me." Said Fool.

Sora's door opened and out came Ranma.

"I'd know that stupid cry anywhere." Said Ranma.

Ranma leaned over the railing and smiled at what he saw.

"It's Ryouga!" said Ranma.

Ranma jumped down from the third story to say hello.

When Ranma landed in front of him, Ryouga's eyes widened.

"Ryouga, how's it going man?" asked Ranma with a smile.

"RANMA SAOTOME PREPARE TO DIE!" shouted Ryouga.

Sora gasped as she saw Ryouga charge straight towards Ranma. However, she was relieved as she saw Ranma kick him straight in the face halting his attack.

"I thought we had a truce Ryouga!" said Ranma.

"Sorry. Some habits die hard." Said Ryouga.

Ranma removed his foot from Ryouga's face. Ryouga's face now had a nice imprint of Ranma's foot.

"Heh. I see you're still as good as ever Ranma." Said Ryouga with a smile.

Ranma's severely annoyed face turned into one with a smirk on it.

"And I see you're still good enough to be my number one sparring partner." Said Ranma.

The two shared a laugh that most old friends usually do.

Sora blinked in confusion for a minute or two.

"They're friends?" asked Sora.

"So what are you doing here in America?" asked Ranma.

"America? Is that where I am?" asked Ryouga.

"You got lost again didn't you?" asked Ranma.

"Well…Yeah." Said Ryouga.

Ryouga dropped his head in depression. Ranma patted him on the shoulder a couple of times.

"It's okay buddy. Everyone knows it's not your fault." Comforted Ranma.

Ryouga sighed.

"You know, you coming here is an uncanny coincidence." Said Ranma.

"What do you mean?" asked Ryouga.

"Well you see just the other day I ran into Mousse. I got him an interview with the boss, maybe I can get you one too." Said Ranma.

"Ranma what the heck are you talking about? Boss? Interview? What have you been doing here?" asked Ryouga.

Ranma started to scratch the back of his neck nervously.

"Well…you see…I've kind of been strapped for cash, and someone stole all my camping equipment…" said Ranma.

"WHAT? YOU TOO?" asked Ryouga.

"You mean you got robbed too?" asked Ranma.

The two friends sighed in depression.

"So you don't have any place to stay right?" asked Ranma changing the subjet.

"Uh yeah, what's your point?" asked Ryouga.

"I think I might have a place for you to stay." Said Ranma.

Ranma looked up to Sora.

"Hey Sora! Is it okay for my friend Ryouga here to stay for the night?" shouted Ranma.

"That's not up to me! We'd have to ask the dorm manager!" shouted Sora.

Ranma shrugged.

"Then let's go ask'em." Shouted Ranma.

"Hey Ranma, who's the girl?" asked Ryouga.

"Oh she's just a new friend I made." Said Ranma.

Ryouga looked at him slyly for a second.

"What?" asked Ranma.

"And here I was thinking that it would take you forever to get over Akane." Said Ryouga.

A small blush crossed Ranma's face. Ranma hit Ryouga on the top of the head.

"It's not like that you dork!" said Ranma.

Normally Ryouga would have gotten mad but poking fun at Ranma at the moment was something that he was really starting to enjoy.

"Then why don't you tell me how it really is then?" asked Ryouga.

"Oh shut up! Do you want a place to sleep tonight or not?" asked Ranma.

"Alright! Alright!" said Ryouga.

Sora eventually came down to lead them to the dorm supervisor's room.

Me: "That's all for now. I know that one reader out there will be very happy that Ryouga is now in the story. So I'll see you the next time I update."


End file.
